Kun and the Senpai
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Feeling like the only male in a family primarily of women but still keeping the Aishi blood strong in his veins, Yano Aishi falls for Senpai... But what's this? Senpai is still a guy? Can our Yan-kun have a lucky break and win over Senpai despite his gender? (M for violence)
1. Awakening the Yandere

My name is Yano Aishi... I'm a student in class 2-1 of Akademi high.

For as long as I've been alive, I've felt empty. My mother's behaviour didn't help with that, she always asked herself how the 'Aishi Gene' was over-run and gave her a boy or something, at least she doesn't hate me... I feel like a Gerudo, like Ganondorf... That's a fair thing to compare it to, right? Because the Aishi family are full of girls, I checked. The carriers of the surname have always been female for the past few dozen generations, it makes me feel like I don't belong.

But my mindset changed when I met... Him... Taro Yamada.

I can't believe I didn't meet him sooner than this.  
It feels like fate though, that I was meant to meet him like this.  
I was riding my bike to school like normal, then I collided with another bike.  
I was in a daze, but when I looked at the other rider, any pain I felt melted away... He helped me up and I couldn't speak a word. I was overcome with... Feeling, I finally didn't feel empty for once in my life... He made me feel whole.  
Thankfully, he just thought I was still dazed and walked the rest of the way to school.  
Something turned on in me that very moment. I picked up my bike and stalked him till we had to go to class.  
I also stalked him on his way home... I even stared into the window of his bedroom. I've memorised every detail of his room. His bed sheets are such a beautiful blue colour, it goes very well with his raven-black hair that shines when the moonlight hits it...

And here I am now. It's 9pm on a Sunday and I've gotten a text from the infamous Info-Chan at school, I got her number last year to try and act like a normal boy by looking at Panty Shots... It's just the word 'Hey'.

* * *

 _Hey?_

 **Oh. You are there.**

 _Why are you messaging me?_

 **I noticed that you were stalking one of your upperclassmen this week...**

 _So? Have a problem with that?_

 **No. I just wanted to give you some information about the girl he was hanging out with... Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. And not only that, she also believes in the myth about the cherry tree...**

 _Isn't that the myth that if you confess your love to someone under it on a Friday, they won't say no?_

 **That's the one.**

 _Why do I need to know this?_

 **Because she's planning on confessing to... Him, this Friday.**

 _..._

 **But... I would be thrilled if something bad happened to Osana-chan. I think you're the right person to make that happen. If you need any help, just text me a panty shot and I'll provide some... Rewards for you. Or if it's information you're after, just take a picture of a student or staff's face. Got it?**

 _That's... Creepy._

 **You're a stalker.**

 _So are you from the looks of it._

 **Don't like this, then ignore it. It's all up to you, Yano. But no matter what, one week and your 'Senpai' is out of your** **grasp... Unless you do something about it.**


	2. Simple school chaos

1st Week, Monday

* * *

7am and I arrive at school before any of the other students. But the first one that arrives after me... Taro... My heart skips a beat as he walks past me. I push my hands to my chest, the rhythm is off while he is in range.

"What's up with him?"

He's looking at me! I run off before he can look me in the face again... I can't get close to him or I think I'll freak him out.

I have a quick look in my locker. There's a picture of Osana in it. Picking it up and flipping it around, I see handwriting and the only person that would think to do this is Info-chan. It reads...

'If you're reading this, then you haven't ignored the picture. Your locker lacks images of your precious Senpai, which I find surprising for one such as yourself... Osana should be very easy to eliminate. But I suggest straight-up murder, just don't get caught.'

Definitely Info-chan.

I shove the picture in my pocket and close my locker. Now that I think about it, I suppose one or two or twenty pictures of Taro wouldn't hurt to hang up in my locker and room and bedroom walls. I pull out my phone and get it ready to take a bunch of pictures... WHAT?! That little bow-wearing bitch thinks SHE can just snag Senpai and run off with him for some alone time at the fountain?! NOT ON MY WATCH!

I jolt up the stairs to the roof in what feels like seconds. I grab a nearby bucket near the railings and quickly fill it up with water since there is a tap nearby and I run over to the other set of railings to look down into the courtyard... Look at her, if she acted any more Tsundere I think every second word she would say would be 'Baka'... Senpai doesn't deserve someone that toys with his feelings.

I chuck the water in the bucket, hoping to hit Osana... And I scored 3! I fall back as to not be seen.  
"WHO IS THE LOSER THAT HAD THE NERVE TO THROW WATER ON ME?!" She shouts with anger. "DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN TARO!" She scolds... How rude. How can anyone put up with her? And how could she scold him? It's like she takes him for granted... I would never take him for granted.

"Hey Yan-Kun, Yan-Kun!"  
Oh no, I forgot Midori hung out at the roof in the morning. She runs over to me, phone in hand. "Why did you throw that water on Osana-Chan?"  
"Oh Midori... Must it always be stupid questions? You saw how harsh she was treating Taro, didn't you? Now if you tell anyone it was me... You'll regret it, okay?" I answer, acting rather chill about it.  
"Oh, okay! And do you know how to get Peaches to show up in Neko Atsume?" She asks.

I simply sigh and walk away and back down the stairs. I guess I should get to class early... I have nothing else to do.  
Once I get to class, my teacher - Miss Rino Fuka - admires how early I am.  
"My my, you must like learning." She says.  
"Yeah... I guess." I reply, shrugging.  
"Oh don't be modest..." She insists. "Anyway, we're introducing a new way to teaching this semester. You get to pick what to be educated in each day... Although you do have to be taught in each subject eventually and we will tell you if you've completed the semester's curriculum for a subject..."  
"Alright, so my options right now?" I ask.  
"Well, there's Physical Education and-"  
"I'll do PE!" I decide.  
"Well, that was easy! Go to the change-room and put your PE outfit on, then wait at the gym." Miss Fuka explains what to do briefly.  
"Got it!" I respond, then jogging out of the room and to the change rooms.

A plain white t-shirt and blue shorts along with suitable with socks and shoes. I take off to the gym and wait to see if any of the other students join me in the gym.  
I almost faint when I see Senpai come in... He looks so cute in the PE uniform... But he would look cute in anything... Oh my, what if he were to get into his swimwear?  
I can't think about that now... Even though I want to. I need to pay attention to the teacher... We're split up into our grades of course to do these... But I guess it's for the best. If I was working with Senpai, I'd lose all my breath and faint.

It wasn't too interesting, just some warm-up games and rope climbing. Surely this will help me somehow though.

The lunch break eventually comes and we're free to leave for now. We can also change what we learn after lunch but I'd rather not... Stalking Senpai is a top priority. Knowing what he will and won't eat is _essential_ to becoming his perfect husband.  
I follow him to the locker room... He mustn't be continuing PE after Lunch. Ahhhh, my dreams are coming true already... I'll get to see him shirtless!

Sneakily following him, making sure he doesn't see me... Oh yeah, take off that shirt, and those shorts... His underwear are plain black boxers. Is his favourite colour black? Or does this mean he doesn't have a favourite colour and likes them all? And right now I'm very tempted to grab his ass and feel his smooth chest all over... His skin will probably the greatest thing I'll ever lay my hands on.

I quickly leave once Senpai finishes changing, so he doesn't find it suspicious or creepy. I hang out around the entrance of the locker room - which I forgot to mention is also called the bathhouse - and go back to following Senpai so I know what he likes to eat for lunch, or at the least, what he isn't allergic to.  
He goes to his locker, grabs his food (contained within a clear plastic container with a blue lid, maybe his favourite colour is blue? His bedroom also points to that.), goes back to the fountain and starts eating rice balls.

While it would be nice to watch him eat until the end of Lunch, I should leave before people start noticing me.

I wander around the school grounds with what feels like nothing to do... Hm? I feel something beneath my feet... Manga? Even though I'm not into it, I can't pass up some free Manga. I look at the cover... Cherry Touch? Isn't this the manga where some dude goes from loser virgin to some sort of sex god so he can get with the one he loves at the end? Maybe I could use this to work my way up the ladders and maybe even seduce Osana and kill her once she's all mine... Yes... It's almost foolproof!

I run to my locker to shove the Manga in it and I pull out my cup of noodles... They were heated this morning and are still surprisingly warm. I treat the food as if it is a drink and slurp it down. Just as I finish it, the bell rings. I sprint back to the Gym and make it just in time for the nest lesson.

Some more exercise later and the class is over. I feel a little bit stronger now though.

I pull the Manga from earlier out of my locker and I sneakily follow Senpai home... And that little bitch Osana just HAS to follow him home, doesn't she? If Senpai wasn't around I'd stab her... And if I actually had something to stab her with. She fuels me with what I think is rage.

* * *

1st Week, Tuesday

* * *

I don't think I should have stayed up reading that Manga... But it seemed worth it. I think I can compliment girls properly now, without seeming weird or awkward. This could be used to my advantage. I arrive at 8am and I rush to class, thankfully it hasn't even started yet though. Just like yesterday, I decide to do some PE... Go to change, just like yesterday and to the gym I go.

It wasn't too noteworthy, just some track and field exercises.

Another Lunch break... Hm, I wonder if I could live off of Senpai's presence alone? Could I transform his welcoming, warm and bright aura into drinkable liquid and edible food? It'd would probably light up my tastebuds to unimaginable levels. It would probably be like eating a rainbow if it was actually magical and not just light reflecting off water particles...

Speaking of Senpai, there he is!  
Huh? He missed the bin trying to throw a can in it... MINE!  
This will go well with that apple he took a bite out of before spitting it out and realising it was kind of old... Hm, maybe I should steal his hairbrush to go along with that old toothbrush of his. **_His hair would look great on my wall..._**

I run to my locker and gently place the bag in it, making sure not to rip it or crumple it too much.

 **Buzz**

Huh? My phone... I pull it out.  
Oh, it's a text from my mother...  
Hey sweetie, are you having fun at school? Are you fine by yourself at home? Sorry to say but I think this trip is going to take longer than we thought... I know I said it would only be around a month but I think it's going to take 10 weeks. See you!  
I guess it won't hurt to send a text back... Should I mention Senpai to her? Hm... Maybe later.  
 _Hi mom, I guess you weren't expecting me to reply but... I'm doing just fine. I generally take after you after all... And, just one question (you don't have to reply right away), how would you feel if I found my own Senpai... But if they were a boy? Just asking._

I put my phone away and go for a quick run around the school... More of that Cherry Touch stuff. Like before, I think it'll be useful. I run and place the three manga I found in my locker. As soon as I do that, the bell rings. Back to the gym!

Well, this lesson was a little interesting this time. We had to carry each other across the gym... I found it rather easy actually, picking classmates up and carrying them around wasn't a struggle for me really.

I go to the locker room, get out of my Gym uniform and back into my normal uniform, then I run to my locker and grab all the things I collected today, waiting to stalk Senpai on his way home... Oh, looks like I got a reply from my mother...  
I wouldn't care about the gender of your Senpai sweetie, as long as they're the one you love, I'll be happy for you!

A burden is lifted off my chest upon reading that.  
Now to stalk Senpai home...

Osana follows him home once more... I grab something from the nearby trash and throw it at her. Somehow I threw it so hard it knocked her down. I jump out of sight so Senpai doesn't see me.

* * *

1st Week, Wednesday

* * *

Another day I'm late because I read more of that manga.

Once again I rush to the locker room to change into my Gym Uniform.

Sounds like a repeat of yesterday right? WRONG!  
In my mad rush to the gym, I ram into Senpai... I pretend that I banged my head badly upon contact with the ground and don't get up, only looking at Senpai and his beautiful eyes that sparkle and shine...  
"Are you okay?!" He pulls me up. "Wait... You're the boy from last week! Maybe we're destined to keep bumping into each other... And you seem in a daze, just like before... Are you gonna be okay for PE?"  
I can't bring myself to talk, but I nod. After all, he makes all pain go away.

"Alright then, let's go to the gym."  
Senpai grabs my arm and begins walking. His hand is super soft, it feels like gentle feathers, or maybe even cotton candy that wasn't sticky. Ahhhhhh...

 _"Hey, HEY! Get up! Oh no..."_

 _..._

When I get up, I find myself in the Nurse's office. I think the physical contact with Senpai was too much for me to handle at this stage. The nurse looks at me. "Ah, you're awake... Yamada said you fainted so he had to carry you here. That must have been some bump on the head, huh? Well, you're free to go out to lunch if you're feeling better."  
I push myself off the bed and into a standing position, then running to my locker to get my lunch out. I go to eat it in the Plaza. I sit myself on the fountain and make sure not to fall in. My lunch is just some tuna. Nothing special.

"Why do you spend so much time just sitting out here anyway? Ugh..."  
That's Osana's voice... I jolt my head to the side, she's scolding Senpai... I must do something.

I quickly down my food, fast enough for me to start choking on it. Senpai can't turn away a choking student can he? Oh gosh, I'm regretting this decision... Can't breathe... Life flashing before my eyes... Everyone in the Plaza comes rushing to my aid, even Senpai...  
"SLAP HIS BACK!"  
"NO, KICK IT!"  
"I SAY WE SHAKE HIM!"

After getting beat up for my own good, I cough up the tuna on the floor.  
"He was choking on tuna? What a baka..." Osana scoffs in my face.  
I'd show aggression towards her for that statement, but once I murder her, Senpai could link my hostile behaviour to her death and reject me in an instant. I can't risk it... So what do I do?  
I simply chuckle and look up at her. "I was eating too fast... Too hungry I guess. I don't remember eating breakfast or dinner last night actually." I attempt to laugh it off. Then I rub my throat... It's a little sore now.  
"Well, you can breathe again, right?" Koharu asks, expressing concern.  
"Y-yeah..." I reply, faking a smile. I look around me, smiles of relief... Even one from Senpai. "You can all go about your business now... I'll be fine."

Everyone disperses, thankfully that little scene was enough to get Osana to shut up. She doesn't look like talking now.

Although I feel as if I shouldn't, I decide to drop PE for the time being. I go to the locker room and dress down to my _stealthy black boxers_ and then begin to put my normal uniform back on.  
After my pants are on but not my shirt, Senpai walks in... And he's staring right at me.  
"Not going to PE this time are you? Smart choice..."  
I can't get anything out, not even a head nod, his gaze is too hypnotic. I pull away from the eye contact he's giving me and dress myself as fast as I can. Once done I just run out of the locker room and into class.

I settle for doing some chemistry until school is over. As normal, I stalk Senpai on his way home. Osana isn't with him this time, maybe he got annoyed at her for her for being annoyed with me during the choking incident. I hope that's what happened...

* * *

1st Week, Thursday

* * *

No manga for me last night. I wanted a full recovery from that forced choking thing I did yesterday, and it was all in the name of Senpai.

Since I have some free time, I walk around to the side of the school to hang out around the furnace, since some edgy kids seem to hang out there all the time. They almost never go to class.  
And look at that, they're just standing there, looking menacing with their weapons. I heard one of them knocked a student out so hard that they were put into a coma.  
"Get lost, loser." One of them snarls at me.  
I merely sigh, not bothering to reply.

Curious, I walk towards the furnace and open it up... The garbage from yesterday is still there, so I shut the furnace and turn it on. Smoke comes out from the exhaust pipe, signalling that it's starting to burn the trash... Hm... I wonder, can this burn bodies and weapons. I'll ask Info-Chan.

 _Hey Info-Chan... Once I kill Osana, is it a good idea to chuck her body in the furnace? Will it burn?_

She is quick to reply.

 **Yes, our school furnace will burn anything, from paper to a whole heap of bodies...**

Heh, this is great information... Maybe I should start taking some of those pantie shots.  
Well, some girls are just chilling against the wall, perfect opportunity right there! They won't even see me.  
I switch my phone to the camera and reach out to the other side of the wall. I take a few pictures - hoping for the best then pull back. I took 4 pictures with two of them being decent panty shots. I think I'll collect a whole bunch before I go to class... Maybe there are some girls in the locker room?

I run to take a look and sneakily but quickly zip in. I crouch into a crawl and there are a few girls in there! There's Inkyu Basu, Yui Rio and Mei Mio. They're all changing for Gym.

I zip through the room and thankfully all the steam covers me up quite well, the girls don't notice me. I manage to snap pictures of Mei and Yui, falling back when I find it too late to get one of Sakyu as she has completely changed uniform.

I then run to class, deciding to study some more chemistry today. Hayato pulled out his phone during class and then Fuka Sensei took it before going into some extreme rant about radiation and then went onto a rant about how she hates America... She's a little weird. In fact, she's still going even into Lunch. All of us in the class just get up and leave to go to lunch.  
I grab my sushi and wander through the halls, observing the clubs... I should join one. But which one? I think one that assists in getting Senpai in any way possible. I heard rumours that some of the snobby rich kids are trying to convince the faculty to make some kind of Host Club... Although I don't believe those rumours...

The cooking club... Maybe if I learn to cook, Senpai will accept me. I could cook for the both of us.  
I walk in the club to have a look around... There's a knife laying on the table. I look around before swiping it. This will be my murder weapon... Now the when and where... I'm running out of time.

Exiting the cooking club, Saki Miyu then runs into me, knocking me to the ground.  
"Ah! Sorry!" She pulls me up.  
"What's the rush?" I ask.  
"Please don't tell anyone... But I lost by bra... D-Don't ask why my bra is missing okay? It's a long story... Uh, this may seem sudden but can you help me find it?"

If I find it, she'll probably do a favour for me in return... I could use this to my advantage.

"Sure! I'll help you look!" I say.  
"Thank you! I hope you can find it if I don't..." Saki bows before running off, continuing her hunt.

I take off outside to the gym... Who knows, it could be there?  
Before I enter the gym, I look at the cherry tree resting atop the hill, not to far from the gym. Looking closer, I see something blue-green dangling from it's branches. I run toward the tree... It's a bra, looks about Saki's size too. I'm willing to bet this is hers. I jump up and grab it, then run around looking for her.

"Saki!" I call out once I manage to spot her. She stops in place and I run over to her, then I hold out her bra.  
"You found it! Thanks... I owe you one!" She smiles, taking her bra then running to the bathroom.

The bell for class rings, and I retreat back to class. Our teacher is still talking, so I read ahead in the Chemistry book we've been given.

Once class is over I decide to take a few pictures of my classmates. Some of the girls and even boys happily pose, while others try to hide their face... I send the pictures into Info-chan and she sends back information about them, so I can exploit any weaknesses they have... If they have any.

Before I get carried away, I stalk Senpai home again... He's with Osana again. They stop at one point and I take a picture of Osana - getting info back about her - and about a dozen of Senpai. He's surprisingly expressive when simply talking. Osana yells at him though and almost brings him to tears. She's going to pay for that. It's tomorrow or never.


End file.
